War Prize
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Caer en las garras del enemigo debía ser la menor de sus preocupaciones, pasar el tiempo en un calabozo o un interrogatorio sonaba mucho más agradable, que hospedarse en una preciosa habitación del hogar de Crowley Eusford. #One-Shot(?)#Crownoa#Semi-AU(?)


**Hi, 241L0RM3RCUR1 una vez más a su servicio, trayendo para ustedes, una nueva y corta historia de Crowley y Shinoa, esta historia desde hace un tiempo rondaba por mi mente, pero no encontraba el momento propicio, así que… ¡comencemos!**

 **Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End son propiedad de Takaya Yagami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió con lentitud sus parpados, el cuerpo le pesaba horriblemente y lo último que recordaba era como Yuu era secuestrado por aquel vampiro y al instante siguiente la nada, todo se sumió en una tremenda oscuridad.

\- "¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué paso con los vampiros?"– pensó con exaltación tratando de incorporarse en la cama, llevando una de sus manos hasta su frente en un intento por calmar el palpitar de su cabeza. Respiro profundamente un par de veces y levantando la vista se fijó en el lugar donde se encontraba, una habitación elegante, de la época victoriana si se podría recalcar, decorada con elegancia, apreciándose el buen estilo de su dueño. Shinoa quería reír sarcásticamente, ¿había sido secuestrada?, acaso ¿intentarían sacarle información sobre el Ejercito Imperial Japonés, o sus planes para vencer a los vampiros?, Ignorando el mareo salió de la cama, aproximándose a la ventana más cercana  
– Si yo fuera tú, cerraría la ventana de inmediato – susurro una melodiosa voz a su espalda, la cual causo en ella un terrible escalofrió, dejándola estática y sin atreverse a voltear. Tan solo vio como la mano del dueño de aquella voz la alejaba de la ventana para cerrarla – realmente… ¿los humanos no pueden entender una simple tarea, como esa?, ¿será la edad? – Shinoa solo necesito un par de segundos más para identificar la voz de aquel hombre, no había duda… se trataba de aquel vampiro que sin esfuerzo alguno destruyo la camioneta con la que se dirigían a Shinjuku y el que… - tu herida no está cerrada por completo, mejor vuelve a la cama. – dijo con simpleza como si verdaderamente estuviese preocupado por su salud, ella trago saliva y aun con el cuerpo tembloroso intento asestarle un golpe con su puño, pero fue detenido con gran facilidad y él mostraba una mueca de sorpresa combinada con decepción – ¿porque los humanos son tan desagradecidos? – apretó con fuerza la mano de Shinoa, haciéndola retorcerse por el dolor – todavía que te traigo aquí, ¿y así es como me pagas?

\- Y-yo… n-no pedí ser salvada… ¡Y MUCHO MENOS POR UN VAMPIRO! – grito con toda la convicción que podía reunir en tal situación, él simplemente negó y la arrojo de regreso a la cama

\- El ganado siempre será ganado… tan estúpido. Me pregunto, ¿que habrá pasado con aquel chico? - dijo, mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación y se detenía a observar a su pequeña nueva adquisición. Traerla con él a Sanguim solo fue por mero capricho, si aquel joven vampiro podía secuestrar para su disfrute personal a un humano, él bien podría hacer lo mismo, además estaba aburrido, así que en vez de matarla simplemente la dejo inconsciente, mientras la batalla contra aquellos humanos seguía en progreso, quizás si no se hubiera retirado antes habría sido testigo del extraño fenómeno desatado por el joven de cabellos negros.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, sacando de sus pensamientos a Crowley, y recordando la razón de su visita – Crowley-sama, es hora de la reunión con Krul-sama

\- Entendido, no tardo mucho, gracias Chess – ella sonrió alegremente retirándose y dirigiendo una mirada fugaz de molestia hacia Shinoa, que si hubiera estado más tranquila lo habría notado. – Tengo unos asuntos importantes que atender, así que cualquier cosa que necesites solo haz sonar esta campana y te lo traerán

\- … - escondió la mirada entre su flequillo y dejo escapar un ligero suspiro, para luego soltar una risa, que dio paso a una carcajada llena de sorna – ¿es enserio?, vaya, en verdad que los vampiros saben cómo tratar a sus prisioneros, ¿soy una especie de invitada especial?

\- Oh, ¿acaso te molesta? – pregunto consideradamente, casi que se podía sentir la ironía en el aire. – pensé que estarías más alegre, tal vez debía atarte una correa al cuello y mandarte donde los niños. – dejo la campana en una mesita al lado de la cama, viendo como la peli lila había cambiado su estado de animo

\- En verdad debo ser la chica más afortunada de todas, ser considerada por un vampiro como algo más que solo una bolsa de carne rellena de sangre, me hace sentir muy especial – flexiono ambas piernas y las rodeo con sus brazos, apoyando el mentón en estas, ignorando la mirada de confusión que había producido en Crowley – no me moveré de este lugar… así que puedes ir a tus importantes asuntos vampíricos

\- … - la expresión del décimo tercer progenitor cambio a una de completa alegría, sin duda había capturado un interesante espécimen humano, dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, recordándole lo de la campanilla y finalmente salir.

Shinoa se dejó caer en la cama, su corazón aun latía apresuradamente, por un momento olvido todo miedo o duda de su mente, para poder confrontar a ese vampiro, aunque bien cabía la posibilidad de que terminara muerta por molestarlo, pero era eso o seguir con el papel de víctima, y ella como líder del escuadrón Shinoa y perteneciente a la compañía del demonio lunar no se podía permitir ese tipo de comportamientos. Salió de la cama y parándose en medio de la habitación, comenzó a verla cuidadosamente, no había duda… estaba en el hogar de ese vampiro, lo complicado no estaba en escapar de la residencia sino de la misma ciudad de Sanguim… llena de vampiros chupadores de sangre y que disfrutan de torturar a sus víctimas, la sola imagen de ello causaba en Shinoa un sentimiento de asco e impotencia. Dejo escapar otro suspiro, si su estadía seria para largo, obtendría toda la información posible para la Compañía del Demonio Lunar, se acercó a un ropero, esperando encontrar su uniforme – incluso Shinoa podía llegar a ser ingenua- pero termino por llevarse la mayor sorpresa de su vida, ese pequeño ropero contenía lo que cualquier niña inocente desea, muchos y variados vestidos como de princesa, esponjados de la falda, largos hasta casi tocar el piso y llenos de muchos holanes y adornos de diferente colores. Ese vampiro no bromeaba con lo de atenderla en todo lo que necesitara, un guardarropa completo, y debajo de esto zapatos, botas, tacones sumamente elegantes y que solo se vería en libros de princesas o historias medievales. Casi por inercia tomo uno y busco un espejo, el cual quedaba paralelo a la puerta, sin darse cuenta, camino hasta este con el vestido en mano, y ya frente a la superficie reflejante, sobrepuso la prenda en su cuerpo, realmente hermoso y le haría ver como una chica de aristocracia.

La reunión con Krul Tepes, no fue más allá de gritos de desprecio hacia los humanos, sobre el Ejercito Demoniaco Imperial Japonés, y el poder tan misterioso que utilizaron en Shinjuku. De toda la reunión eso fue lo más interesante y que le hizo recordar a cierta nueva adquisición. Sonrió ligeramente ante el pensamiento de verla fingir valentía cuando en realidad estaba llena de temor y preocupación, quizás alguno que otro deseo de muerte, o tal vez entregar a todos sus compañeros humanos a cambio de salvarse a sí misma.

\- ¡Horn!, ¡Horn!

\- Silencio Chess – la mencionado inflo las mejillas y siguió insistiendo hasta alterar los nervios de su compañera – Que es tan importante, como para distraerte de la asamblea solicitado por parte de Krul-sama?

\- Crowley-sama… ha estado sonriendo durante un rato

\- ¿Y?, siempre lo hace, ¿solo para eso me hiciste salir?, en verdad, que a veces es una pérdida de tiempo escucharte – Horn dio media vuelta dispuesta a volver al auditorio, cuando Chess la tomo de la muñeca y volvió a insistir – eres molesta, ¡basta!

\- ¡Es algo serio!, me refiero… a que está sonriendo de una manera diferente – Horn levanto una ceja y cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, tratando de encontrar la paciencia que ya había perdido – pienso que es porque se hizo de uno de los del ganado.

\- Si estas celosa porque le ha dado una habitación, y estado pendiente de cómo iba su recuperación en estos días, en verdad debes estar mal de la cabeza

\- ¡HORN!, ¡HABLO ENSERIO!

\- Y yo también, él simplemente lo hace por diversión, para hacerle creer que la importa terminara por aburrirse y la desechara. – Chess iba a decir algo nuevamente, pero Horn no se lo permitió y la llevo de regreso al auditorio, esperando que todas esas ideas absurdas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza desaparecieran.

Dio vueltas y vueltas por la habitación, buscando una vía de escape, aquel elegante vestido que por poco y la hace caer en la tentación de ponérselo, termino en el suelo, junto con los otros. Su uniforme ahora debía estar entre la basura, optando por colocarse una capa sobre aquel ligero camisón color blanco, que si no es por el espejo, no habría notado esas vestimentas. Rebuscando en un escritorio junto al espejo, rescato un par de plumas con buen filo y tijeras, era el arma más simple e inútil de todas, pero de algo habría de servir. Estaba por dar vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta, cuando escuche el giro del seguro y el rechinar de las bisagras al ser movidas… su única oportunidad había sido…

\- ¿No te gustaron los vestidos?, pedí expresamente que fueran los más hermosos. – Shinoa trago saliva y apretando fuertemente las tijeras, dio media vuelta y trato de arremeterle una estocada. – Eso es peligroso. – el arma blanca termino sobre un charco de sangre, manchando sin vergüenza alguna la elegante alfombra que decoraba el suelo de madera. Ella intento correr, pero de inmediato fue retenida por un brazo, retorciéndoselo lo suficiente como para hacerla gritar, reprochándole con decepción – Esperaba algo mejor de ti, me has decepcionado completamente.

\- Pues que lastima, tal vez si me devuelves mi arma

\- No lo creo, pequeño ganado, yo tengo una mejor idea – la libero de su agarre, cambiando de posición, tomándola por la cintura y levantándole la barbilla lo suficiente dejando ver su cuello. Él sonrió con cierta dulzura, deslizándose hasta dejar sus labios sobre la suave y tierna piel, aquel frio tacto erizo los cabellos de Shinoa. – Tranquila

\- Déjame t-tu…Ah! – grito, los colmillos habían traspasado y ella se limitó a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, resistiendo las ganas de llorar, escuchando como el succionaba aquella sustancia rojiza que circulaba por todo su cuerpo. Sintió sus piernas flaquear y que todo comenzaba a nublarse, caería inconsciente en cualquier momento, pensó en que era mil veces mejor estar dentro de la oscuridad a ver la cara de goce de un vampiro, por su sufrimiento.

Deposito el cuerpo de Shinoa en la cama, paso sus dedos por la nueva y profunda herida que le dejo, sin querer una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios, y acorto la distancia con el rostro de la joven mujer en un casto beso dejando una mancha de la sangre recién tomada. No estaba seguro cuanto podría durar este juego, o si terminaría por aburrirse a la mitad, pero aprovecharía cada instante al lado de esa mujer. Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un precioso reloj dejándolo en la mesita de noche al lado, paso la vista una última vez por el cuerpo de Shinoa y salió del cuarto, llamo a Chess y Horn para que fueran a curar sus heridas, después de todo él no era un vampiro cruel que juega con el ganado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, quedo medio raro. Me disculpo, pero ya saben, una se oxida cuando ha dejado de escribir por mucho tiempo, aun así gracias por leer ^^, y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
